A plurality of seats, a plurality of lavatory units, a plurality of galleys, and so forth are arranged in the limited space within the fuselage of an aircraft.
Various proposals have been made for the sake of increasing the number of seats.
For example, U.S. Patent Publication Nos. U.S. 2008/0179456 A1 and U.S. 2009/0283636 A1 disclose movable aircraft lavatory units, and propose aircraft lavatory units whose layouts can be altered.
However, even if the layouts of aircraft lavatory units are altered, there is no change in the area occupied by aircraft lavatory units, creating limits to the extent to which the number of seats can be increased.
In addition, an aircraft lavatory unit, in many cases, will include a wash basin. However, simply disposing the wash basin in the aircraft lavatory unit will increase the width thereof, which is disadvantageous when attempting to increase the number of seats.